Abyss
'Abyss '( アビス Abisu ''? ) é uma forma alternativa de Zasalamel , e um dos dois chefes finais em Soulcalibur III , sendo o outro a noite Terror . Abyss fez sua primeira e, até agora, apenas, a aparência de ''Soulcalibur III e pode ser desbloqueado por desbloquear Sophitia , Cervantes , Olcadan , Rocha , Yoshimitsue Lizardman e depois derrotá-lo em Tales of Souls modo ou lutando 725 vezes. Conteúdo [ mostram ] Aparência Editar Abyss aparece como uma figura um pouco com o tecido muscular esquelético visível, invocando um morto-vivo e Reaper-como a aparência. Seu crânio é nua e mostra dois conjuntos de dentes, a um interior com gengivas visíveis com seu crânio ser aros com dentes e dois longos chifres na lateral. Muito parecido com Zasalamel, ele tem um olho dourado esquerda. Sua única vestuário aparece como Pauldrons três camadas e pano esfarrapado de material desconhecido. A metade inferior do seu tronco está faltando para apresentar uma espécie de buraco negro, o mesmo imã que Zasalamel usou em seu ritual para a Soul Edge e Soul Calibur. O buraco negro está continuamente atraindo partículas de energia e projetos de iluminação estranha em torno de quem se aproxima deles embora este não parece afetá-los de outra forma. Biografia Editar Abyss foi criado por Zasalamel de combinar e absorção das duas espadas Soul Edge e Soul Calibur , em seu corpo como um método de se obter a verdadeira morte. Ele se escondeu por trás das cenas durante a batalha entre a espada amaldiçoada ea espada do espírito, aparecendo apenas quando seus poderes atingiram o seu apogeu. Em seguida, usando a arte secreta, ele conectou o seu corpo para o mundo do abismo e criou um ímã jet-negro que absorveu todas as formas de energia.Seu plano era usar isso para tirar as essências das duas espadas e levá-los em seu corpo. O resultado inesperado foi a sua transformação em Abyss, uma existência que superou todas as versões anteriores do Zasalamel e uma aparente perda de controle sobre suas ações como um outro, força inexplicável começou a tomar o controle levando-o a atacar imediatamente o jogador que classifica em uma entrada. Não Entrada: O personagem leva o golpe, ea arma quebra equipada (com as exceções de rock e Olcadan ), e perde uma grande quantidade de saúde no início da luta. Entrada: O personagem reage mais rapidamente e bloqueia o golpe com a arma equipada (com as exceções de Rock and Olcadan), fazendo-a quebrar. Nada muda durante a luta. Nota: Se o jogador usar Siegfried, pesadelo, Kilik, Astaroth, ou qualquer personagem bem ou mal, Abyss vai cuspir ou Soul Calibur e Soul Edge, eo jogador irá utilizá-los em vez de sua arma principal. Estilo de luta Editar Sendo uma versão mais poderosa do Zasalamel, Abyss principalmente usa o seu estilo, mas ele tem alguns movimentos adicionais de sua própria devido ao poder que ele obteve. Vácuo Nova (A + B) envolve o uso do ímã jet-negro que usou por desenho em adversários, enquanto causando dano. Isso pode ser cobrado ainda mais danos e bate-los também. Embrião Cósmico (B + K) tem lhe cobrar a energia na mão e no início tem propriedades de guarda. Quanto mais se espera, maior o projétil será e à potência máxima quando cronometrado direito, não pode ser bloqueada e é tão grande quanto a maioria dos lutadores. Gate of Kutoo (Charge Voltar B + K) tem ele flutuar no ar com a sua arma girando na frente dele antes de disparar-lo no oponente, tem um alcance decente e não pode ser bloqueada. Por último, ele tem um lance adicional chamado gravidade Fatal que ele usa para bater o adversário por meio de gravidade ou telecinese. Armas Abyss 'não pode ser usado para personagens personalizadas em SoulCalibur.frame|Abyss Armas Editar *Irkalla Estágios Editar *Catedral Lost - Ruína Cotações Editar *''Você que iria ficar contra mim ... prepare-se para morrer!'' *''Permita-me ensinar-lhe ... o significado do verdadeiro medo.'' *''Você deve ter um gosto ... do meu poder!'' *''Sua visão muito me irrita ... desaparecer!'' *''Deixe o poder de fogo do inferno ... afundar sua alma.'' *''Isso é um absurdo ... Vou quebrar você como um galho.'' *''Seu fim está aqui.'' *''Tal ... existência frágil.'' *''Aqueles olhos ... parece que eu devo destruí-lo.'' *''Hora de morrer!'' *''Esforço inútil!'' *''É o fim.'' *''Imperdoável!'' *''Você se engana!'' *''Eis!'' *''Desaparecer!'' *''Você está pronto?'' *''Não vai funcionar.'' *''Adeus!'' *''Die!'' *''Congelar!'' *''Playtime ... é mais!'' *''Que você possa dormir ... por toda a eternidade!'' *''Hahahaha ... Tão frágil!'' *''Eu perdi ... Como eu poderia perder?'' Trivia Editar *Abyss é o primeiro personagem na alma série de empunhar tanto os poderes de Soul Edge e Soul Calibur. *Abyss tem uma aparência semelhante às representações clássicas do Grim Reaper. *O Irkalla arma pode ser obtida em ambos Soulcalibur III e Soulcalibur IV. *Abyss compartilha o mesmo nome e uma arma como um inimigo de Devil May Cry 3: Despertar de Dante . *Algumas das linhas de Abyss "são versões alternativas de Zasalamel de, por exemplo," Que o poder das minhas palavras / hellfire...sink em sua alma! " *Por alguma razão, Talim aparece como uma batalha Destinado se o jogador escolhe Abyss no modo Quick Play, apesar de não ter qualquer ligação enredo óbvias para o outro. *Embora as circunstâncias nega isso, uma das arte resolução (comprado no Items Shop) do Abismo mostra que pode haver outro tipo de espécies Abyss '. *No Koei vídeo game Warriors Orochi (Musou Orochi) , Abyss é semelhante à mesma espécie fortes como oSenhor Orochi. *Em Soul Calibur IV, embora ele não está presente, ele poderia ser criado no modo de criação de personagens usando o equipamento "Voodoo", que se parece muito com peças do abismo, e uma arma ", Irkalla ", única arma Abyss" (além do formulário 2P) também retorna em Soul Calibur IV como arma mais forte do Zasalamel, que pode ser desbloqueado após completar o modo história com ele, e, finalmente, em Tower of Souls uma das citações de Zasalamel antes de lutar contra o jogador é: "Tu que ficar contra mim, prepare-se para morrer ! ", outra referência ao Abismo. *Citação do abismo ", Tu que ficar contra mim ... prepare-se para morrer!" é quase sempre cortadas quando o jogador está prestes a lutar com ele, cortando direita antes que ele diz "morrer". Algumas de suas outras linhas também se isso acontecer, pode ser que suas linhas demorar muito para dizer antes de seus fins de introdução. *Ele é o único personagem jogável padrão que não pode ser selecionado em Tales Of modo de Alma. Uma possível razão para isso é que, se ele foi selecionáveis neste modo, teria contradito o cânone, pois é impossível para ele já existe desde o início do Soulcalibur III história 's. *Ele é o único personagem jogável em Soulcalibur III ter apenas duas armas. Os outros personagens padrão, cada um tem 8 armas e os personagens bônus, cada um tem 6-8 armas. Relacionamentos Editar *Zasalamel é o seu alter-ego. Série 'Aparições Editar *Soulcalibur III (desbloqueado ou destravando Sophitia , Cervantes , Olcadan , Rocha , Yoshimitsu e Lizardmane depois derrotá-lo em Tales of Souls modo ou lutando 725 vezes.) Galeria Editar http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Concept47ABYSSSCIII.jpgAbyss arte de''Soulcalibur III''http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Concept48ABYSSSCIII.jpgAbyss arte de''Soulcalibur III''http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aby1024.jpgAbyss wallpaper de''Soulcalibur III''http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Abyss_SClll_icon.pngÍcone da tela do Abismo de''Soulcalibur III''http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:AbyssSC3P01.jpgUm cartão Abismo do''Sistema de Combate Universal''http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Abysssa002.jpgUm cartão Abismo do''Sistema de Combate Universal''http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:AbyssSA001.jpgUm cartão Abismo do''Sistema de Combate Universal''http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Abyss_soularena_starterdeck.jpgUma partida de baralho Abyss''Fighting System Universal'' Categoria:Boss Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Soul Edge Categoria:Personagens de Soul Calibur III